mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Fritter
Apple Fritter is a female Earth pony member of the Apple family who appears throughout the series, often accompanied by other members of the Apple family. She has a light yellow coat and green mane and tail and eyes.__TOC__ Design Apple Fritter has a light yellow coat, a green mane and tail with lighter green highlights, and green eyes. She is identical to Lavender Fritter apart from her mane color, and shares the same design as Jonagold, S04E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, "Raspberry Glaze", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, and S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #15. Depiction in the series Apple Fritter first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 during the Apple family's reunion when they first meet Twilight Sparkle, and she is the first to be introduced to Twilight by Applejack. She drops a plate with an apple fritter on it on the picnic table for Twilight to eat, and is then followed up by other members of the Apple family. At the end of Friendship is Magic, part 2, she makes a brief appearance with a light brown mane and tail. Apple Fritter also appears in Over a Barrel, where she wears a cowboy hat to fit the Western setting. She is one of the four dancers who accompany Pinkie Pie as she sings her song You Got to Share, You Got to Care. In The Last Roundup, she helps set up Applejack's surprise welcome home party and later appears at the Canterlot stadium. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, she helps Applejack bake her food for the wedding, and in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she appears at the wedding reception alongside Meadow Song with Applejack. Due to her status as a member of the Apple family, Apple Fritter often is seen performing activities with other members of her family. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, she is seen setting up a new barn alongside Applejack, Big McIntosh and Meadow Song. She also appears alongside the rest of her family during Apple Family Reunion. Apple Fritter makes a cameo during Magical Mystery Cure in one of Applejack's flashbacks as her cutie mark is being returned to its original. Apple Fritter appears in Filli Vanilli, sometimes with a dark brown mane and tail and a different cutie mark in Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In Bloom & Gloom, Apple Fritter appears fleeing from a swarm of twittermites. In Appleoosa's Most Wanted, she appears as a spectator at the Appleloosa Rodeo. She also appears in Party Pooped. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Apple Fritter appears alongside other Apple family members during the song We Got This Together. She is later seen among the ponies enslaved by the Storm Creatures, when Canterlot is restored, and during Rainbow. Other depictions IDW comics Apple Fritter appears on ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #5 page 7 in a nightmare that Applejack has, on ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #8 page 10, on ''Micro-Series'' Issue #6 cover A mostly obscured by the logo but revealed in ''Cover Gallery'' Issue #1, and on ''Friends Forever'' Issue #9 page 2. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Apple Fritter appears in a photograph at the end of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook episode 1, "The Royal Wedding". Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Apple Fritter is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. She was added to the game in February 2013. The game's description of her states, "One of Applejack's many relatives, Apple Fritter loves to give homemade gifts to her friends." Merchandise A partially translucent Apple Fritter mini-figure toy, which uses the Applejack mold but features Apple Fritter's original color scheme and cutie mark, was leaked in early August 2012, and its corresponding collector card was leaked in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The toy depicts her with the same eye expression as when she is introduced by name in Friendship is Magic, part 1. According to the card, "APPLE FRITTER loves to give homemade gifts to her friends!" A second mini-figure toy of Apple Fritter is packaged in one of six Story Packs as part of the Friendship is Magic Collection. Her name is listed as a trademark both on the collector card and on the respective packaging. A third mini-figure toy and a second collector card of Apple Fritter are included in the seventeenth wave of mystery packs. The second collector card states about Apple Fritter, "She loves giving gifts!" A fourth mini-figure toy and a third collector card of Apple Fritter are included in the twenty-second wave of mystery packs. The third collector card states about Apple Fritter, "She bakes treats for everypony." Apple Fritter appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art print "Apple Family Portrait". Gallery See also * References de:Apple Fritter es:Apple Fritter it:Apple Fritter pl:Apple Fritter pt:Apple Fritter ru:Пирожок Category:Apple family Category:Background characters Category:Bakers